


Cuddles and Kisses

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 1kWarnings: just Hyunjin being the absolute cutest
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Cuddles and Kisses

Putting the key into the lock, you turned it before opening the door wide to enter your apartment. You’d just got back from seeing a friend–the two of you going to get your nails done before grabbing a bite to eat. On your way home, you stopped at a bubble tea stand before parting ways. You were greeted with silence, which was quite unusual considering your boyfriend had stayed the night. Dropping your keys into the bowl next to the door, you shrugged off your jacket to hang on the rack before making your way towards the living room.

The sight before you made you stifle a giggle. Hyunjin was sprawled out across the couch, his head hanging off the side, a leg draped across the back and arms spread wide open. Walking further into the room, you crouched next to the sleeping boy, placing a hand gently on his cheek. Your touch caused him to stir slightly but he remained asleep. A few strands of hair covered his eyes as you lifted your hand to brush it away. Hyunjin hummed before peering open his eyes to look at you. The corners of his mouth lifted at the sight of you above him. He reached to grab your wrist before pulling you on top of him. The action was unexpected as you less than gracefully collapsed on top of him.

“Hmmmm I missed you,” Hyunjin’s voice sounded muffled as he nuzzled his face into your neck. You giggled as his nose tickled your skin.

“I was only gone for a few hours baby,” You replied. Hyunjin wrapped his arms tightly around your waist.

“A few hours too long,” He said, pressing his lips to the tip of your nose in a sweet kiss. Your cheeks tinted pink from the affection. Hyunjin was a naturally clingy person but even more so when he’d just awoken. It was your favorite time to be around him because he’d shower you with attention.

“Well I’m here with you now,” You replied, looking down at your adorable boyfriend.

“Good, now you can cuddle with me for the rest of the day,” Hyunjin said happily.

“Can I at least go change first?” You asked, trying to peel his arms off of you so you could stand. Hyunjin groaned playfully before releasing you.

“Be quick or I’ll revoke my cuddles,” Hyunjin warned, causing you to laugh because 1) cuddling was HIS idea and 2) he couldn’t resist you if he tried. Making your way into your bedroom, you rid yourself of your jeans and blouse before throwing on your sweater and a pair of leggings. On your way out, you made sure to grab something for Hyunjin before returning to the living room.

“Was that quick enough for you?” You asked in amusement. Hyunjin opened his eyes, ready to reply with a witty remark before he gasped.

“You are NOT wearing OUR sweaters without me,” Hyunjin pouted. You cocked your head to the side before tossing something at his face.

“I thought you might say that.” Hyunjin held up the sweater, identical to yours. “I still can’t believe you convinced me to buy this.”

“Because you love me,” Hyunjin replied cheekily. You rolled your eyes, watching as removed his hoodie to pull on the sweater. A year ago, when the two of you were walking around the shops, he’d spotted a mannequin wearing a sweater with a cute, fuzzy llama displayed on the front and he practically begged you to buy one so that the two of you would match–now here you were. You didn’t mind once you saw how happy he was once you walked out of the store wearing them together. If he was happy then you were too.

“I guess you’re right,” You smiled. Hyunjin held his arms out, inviting you into his embrace. You crawled on top of him, placing your head on his chest as your legs rested on either side of his body. He grabbed a lock of your curly hair and twirled it around his index finger. The action was enough to put you to sleep but you refused, wanting to spend time with your boyfriend rather than sleeping away the rest of the day.

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin, of course I am,” Hyunjin snickered, you smacked his shoulder lightly as you laughed too. You lay on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his steady heartbeat. You enjoyed seeing your friend after so long but nothing could top being in your boyfriend’s arms. You tilted your head slightly to look at Hyunjin’s face, with his eyes closed, you smiled fondly at the beautiful boy. Hyunjin peeked open one eye to look at you.

“Stop staring,” He whined playfully. You leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw before resuming your previous position.

“No, let me admire your beauty,” You replied. Hyunjin made no attempt to respond, instead, he grabbed your body and flipped you onto your back against the couch. The sudden movement caused you to squeal as Hyunjin grinned down at you.

“I should be the one admiring you my love,” Hyunjin said longingly. Your cheeks turned rosy as you turned your head away.

“I’m nothing to be admired about,” You spoke. Hyunjin furrowed his brows and gave you a stern look.

“I disagree. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on and that’s the honest truth.” Hyunjin held your body close as he continued to stare you down, “I want you to say it with me.”

“Say what?” You murmured, still not meeting his eyes.

“That you’re beautiful,” Hyunjin answered. When you remained silent, Hyunjin leaned down and began to pepper your face with kisses. He made sure no spot was left untouched as you erupted into a fit of giggles, trying to push him away. Hyunjin at the noises that came from you as he continued to press his lips all over your face.

“Okay okay! I’m beautiful!” You said in between laughter, Hyunjin giving you a triumphal smile.

“And don’t ever think otherwise,” Hyunjin said, placing one last kiss to your lips before snuggling into your body.


End file.
